


Molly Ringwald Instead

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"NFA."Summary: For fanfic100 090 Home, Buffy and Gunn relax at home.





	Molly Ringwald Instead

His arms are one of her favorite places to be, strong, soft, and comforting. Even though she could so kick his ass. It's movie night, and they’re curled up on her loveseat – too large for her and too small for him. But, oddly, it works when their limbs tangle together. 

"I think I want to be a ballerina when I grow up," Buffy says. They’re watching a foreign film about a dancer who escapes some war and has to leave her lover behind. Buffy thinks she’s seen it before, but she’s never been very good with history. 

"As long as you don’t leave me behind," Gunn teases. 

But Buffy shivers. It’s too much reality, a promise that she can’t keep. She doesn’t want to let him down. Her work puts her on the edge of a war every night. A war he wants to help with. 

She turns her head and looks up at Gunn. But she can't look into his eyes. "I vote _Breakfast Club_ next. Maybe I'll be Molly Ringwald instead."


End file.
